


a truly lovely creature

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Captivity, Creampie, Dehumanization, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Sexual Experimentation, but it has both a pussy and a cock, except its not really an alien, idk what it is yet actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sadistic researcher gets the opportunity to observe an entirely new creature, a truly beautiful specimen.Of course he's going to take advantage of this and play a little bit.--This is really gross.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Stamina

The thing must be dumb, Sterl realizes, as he watches the creature strain at its chains.  
  
For as human is it looked in shape and features, it clearly was not. It's skin was a deep, vibrant blue. Black horns curled out of black hair, alongside a pair of soft blue ears, not unlike that of a goat or rabbit. A long tail, tipped at the end with a tuft of dark hair, pokes out from the bottom of its loincloth and scrapes across the ground as the creature stalks around the observational room it's locked in, the chains on all four limbs keeping it from moving far from the center.  
  
It can walk on two legs. That much is clear. But for all of Sterl's attempts to communicate with it, it simply does not talk. Simply glares or makes growling noises that mean nothing.  
  
His other research partners had all left, after taking cursory recordings of physical features and calling it at that. Fully ignoring the beast's potential, laughing at Sterl's curiosity to dig deeper. Well, if they were going to waste opportunity like that, fine.  
  
More for him.  
  
The creature doesn't talk. It understand them, though, as it nods emphatically when asked if it wants food or water and shakes its head desperately when being told it's to be punished. It has a voice, certainly. Sterl has heard it growl and yelp more than once, the sound damn hear heavenly to his ears.  
  
Yes, he liked this specimen quite a lot.  
  
It was late. All the other researches must have been gone by now, even the interns, which meant that Sterl was all alone with this creature. He switches off the observation cameras with a click, and after a beat to ensure that they've stopped recording, hits the 'SUBDUE' button on the console.  
  
Blue arcs of electricity race up the creature's chains, and it screams, back arching beautifully, before collapsing to the ground. Sterl doesn't release the button even after it falls, watching the way it twitches helplessly for a moment longer. It was truly a lovely thing, lovely in the way it screamed or fought or cried. He could feel his curiosity burning up, heating in his belly in anticipation.  
  
He had an estimated seven minutes before the creature recovered enough to even try and fight him, so he takes his time. Whistling, he walks to the back of the room and flicks on the lights over the examination table, before unlocking the back of the observation tank.  
  
\--  
  
Like art, Sterl thinks, when the creature wakes up on the surface of the examination table, its wrists and ankles bound in such a way to avoid hiding anything. Its tail had proved to be a problem, swishing this way and that even in unconsciousness, so Sterl lashed it down near one of the creature's ankles.  
  
It whines when it wakes up, squinting against the bright examination lights that loom overhead and glaring at Sterl. It's a bit of a bad look on the beast. It looked better when it was crying.  
  
Sterl would have to fix that.  
  
"Hello, dear." He croons, and the creature hisses at him. "Aren't you a lovely thing?"  
  
More hisses. It twists in its bonds, making the table creak frightfully. But Sterl knew this was military grade steel, and a high-quality taser still sits beneath his lab coat at his hip. He was not afraid.  
  
No, he was getting quite excited.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, little one. This is just an examination." He pulls from beneath the table a metal rod, and a few strips of cloth. "Now, be a good boy and spread for me."  
  
The creature refuses, pressing its knees together tighter, and Sterl slaps at its flank. In the yelp and surprise that follows, he takes his opportunity to pry its thighs apart, lashing its knees to opposite ends of the pole, preventing any attempts at hiding. Now he had a good look at what the loincloth had been hiding earlier; a genital slit, the skin surrounding it paler than the rest of the being. When Sterl places his thumbs on the inside of the slit and pulls it open, it reveals the small, twitching head of a cocklet and a pair of small, fleshy flaps, like a human vulva.  
  
Oh, this was certainly delightful, a wonderful surprise, and the creature reacts beautifully when Sterl runs a finger down the length of its cocklet and its cunt, shouting and moving with new energy. It looks panicked, and Sterl wonders if it is virginal.  
  
If it is...Sterl feels his own cock stir in excitement.  
  
He parts the labia and finds a vaginal entrance, pink and twitching under his sight, and decides he'll start here. From his personal bag, he finds a bottle of water-based medical lubricant and a latex glove, and snaps it onto one hand before coating his fingers liberally with the lube. All he needs to do is run it down the slit of its cunt, and it shrieks, trying desperately to twist away as Sterl circles the base of its cock, then down the sides of its labia, before pushing two fingers into the warm hole and feeling it tighten around him. Like a vice.  
  
He feels he could stay here forever, just pumping leisurely and watching the reactions. The creature seems to have no shortage of sound in it, yelping and crying, its thighs shaking as it tries to escape his hand to no avail. He chases it wherever it might go, plunging deeper with each centimeter it manages to move in any direction. When he scissors his fingers, it sobs, secreting tears down its face.  
  
When he withdraws his fingers and slaps his open hand down against its pussy, watching the whole of it jiggle, it screams, the sound echoing throughout the open lab. Sterl feels like he's found his own musical instrument-he knows he won't last if it keeps making sounds like this, almost hauntingly ethereal in its pain.  
  
That won't do. As much as it pains him, he withdraws a bit gag, one of his own purchases. Black leather and a metal bar to be held between the teeth, and this he shoves into the creature's mouth midway through its cries, making it gag. It resists, of course, tossing its head and trying to bite down against Sterl's fingers with sharp teeth. It has delightfully sharp teeth, white and perfectly shaped. He makes a mental note to play with its mouth more later.  
  
But for now, he returns to his exploration. The creature, for all its resisting, seems to be finding at least some enjoyment, based on the slick that now spreads between its folds, when Sterl pulls them apart. Its screams are reduced to whimpers now, when Sterl plunges finger into it again, with little resistance. He continues to pump them in and out, thumb rubbing in tandem against the creature's cock, until he feels the muscles around his finger tighten in sign of near orgasm.  
  
He withdraws, and the creature relaxes against the metal with a deep exhale. It refuses to meet his gaze, turning its head to the side and staring off. From between its legs, Sterl can see the dark flush on its chest, and its small, pebbled nipples, dark against its pectorals.  
  
Oh, how did he miss these? He reaches over and pinches one, and the creature reacts like its getting shocked again, back arching and a high-pitched shriek escaping its gag. He rolls it in his fingers, rubs it with the flat of his thumb and tugs it, and each action draws more tears, more sounds, more movement. Sterl would think that it hates it, if not for the way its cocklet seems to expand somewhat, poking out of the genital slit and beginning to drip clear fluid with each touch.  
  
"You must love this." He smirks, and he collects some of the excreted fluid in his hand before raising to show the creature. "Look, you've gotten my glove all wet. That's all you, darling."  
  
The creature turns away, face now burning dark. It was embarrassed, and that was adorable. It had no reason to be. It was just the two of them.  
  
I'll teach it trust, Sterl decides. Before the night was done, he'll teach it to trust him.  
  
\--  
  
Several hours later, the creature has a sheen of sweat on its skin. Its voice is reduced from desperate, muffled cries to muted moans and whimpers. Its head lolls loosely and eyes are glazed and unfocused.  
  
Sterl smiles and pushes the vibrator wand back into its slick and waiting cunt, flicking on the dial to the highest setting once more and watching the creature jump, turning it down to a low buzz just as quickly before it can find release. It must be near dawn. now. The other researchers would be appearing in the next few hours, straggling in tired and uninterested in the creature, only wanting to get their observations done. They don't appreciate it like Sterl does, they don't appreciate the way it melts under the constant stimulation of the vibrating eggs taped to its nipples or how cute its cock looks, bobbling for attention and constantly dripping, or how pink its pussy looks compared to the dark blue of its thighs, shining with slick and lube, loose and slippery under Sterl's admonitions. He's been torturing it for hours without letting it find release, and he's sure that even if it could talk, it would've been rendered incoherent long ago.  
  
He could do this forever, but the others will be back soon and he can't risk losing his job and access to this specimen.  
  
"You must be tired, dear." He says with a smile, and it moans pitifully, hips moving in an invitation. "Would you like to come now? Would you like to come and rest?"  
  
It nods frantically.  
  
"I'll let that happen, but first. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?" It doesn't reply, and Sterl picks up the remote for the nipple vibrators and turns them up, making it keen. "If you agree to trust me, to submit to me, I promise I'll let you come and untie you. Or I can leave you here for the other scientists to play with, and they'll play with you more than I ever have."  
  
That's a lie. They won't play with it or treat it as nicely as Sterl, but it doesn't need to know that. It nods again, tears in its eyes, and Sterl smiles.  
  
He pulls the wand out with a quick motion, leaving its hole to clench on empty air before replacing it with his fingers once more, and pressing the length of the vibrator against its neglected cock. A simple crook and spread of his fingers, and the sudden jump of the vibrator from low to high, and the creature comes apart with a scream, every muscle going taut and its head being thrown back, and spurts of a gray liquid come out of its cock across its abdomen.  
  
Its orgasm doesn't stop for a long time, and by the time the creature finally falls limp against the table, chest heaving, its eyes are half closed. It must be unconscious. Sterl has the good reason to collect some samples in vials and clean up the fluid on the creature's legs and the table before unbinding it, and carrying it back into the observation tank to chain it up again. It's as light as a kitten in his arms, and trembles like one too, stirring weakly on the cool floor as he locks it up again.  
  
His poor creature. His poor sweet pet. He sighs and begins to clean and put away his tools, making a mental note to bring more around for next time. As he pulls off the soiled glove and disposes of it, the first researcher shows up. Late, mind you, with a cup of coffee in his hand and sleep in his eyes. Daniel.  
  
"Uh-" Daniel blinks when he sees Sterl. "Were you here all night?"  
  
"Why yes," Sterl smiles back. "Just doing some more observations. It really is a fascinating beast, you know. I was just running some tests."  
  
"Hell, Sterl. What'd you do to the damn thing?" He groans, looking over at the creature where it lies limp in the chamber. "I swear, if you hurt it, management will have our asses."  
  
"Hurt it? Never, never." He would never hurt his pet, it was too perfect to damage. He smiles at the man's incredulous gaze. "I just tested its stamina, is all."


	2. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features (and i may have forgotten some so forgive my ass) medical examination? gynecology? idk how to tag these but also there's verbal humiliation, spanking, and imitation creampie 
> 
> this is tragically awful
> 
> enjoy

Eri was _stupid_ to have let himself be caught so easily.

It wasn't his fault, he wanted to reason with himself. Humans had gotten far more advanced since the last time he had seen them-he was not anticipating them to have harnessed _lightning_ in their metal sticks, forcing him into submission and into one of their metal monsters. But at the end of it all, he was still the one captured, trapped in a glass cage with chains on all his limbs, unable to move.

It was humiliating. It was shameful. He wanted _out_.

The humans, the _researchers_ , as they called themselves, were incessant and annoying, prodding and poking at him, touching him with cold metal devices and measuring him with strange tools, and talking. Always talking. It seemed they were made of nothing but talk, and because of that Eri made the resolute decision not to speak to them at all. They'd have to kill him if they wanted him to say anything.

And then there was the worst of them.

That man. With the glasses and the ever-curious eyes that turned hungry. With the dextrous hands and strange instruments.

Eri _hated_ him.

 _If not for these miserable chains, I would snap your spine,_ he thinks, as the man presses an imitation of a phallus down his throat and makes him gag.

 _I-if not for these electric wands, I would tear out your throat,_ he thinks, as the man pinches clamps with teeth onto his nipples, pulling them to make him cry.

 _If-if n-ot-_ he thinks, and then stops thinking, when the man presses that little vibrating egg deeper into his mating entrance and makes him scream.

It's unfair how pleasure, pain, and dignity should be ripped from him at this man's will. On those late nights when it is just the two of them, the man with all his strange new devices and just Eri, afraid and angry and restrained, at his will and decisions.

\--

In his head, he calls the man "Ohrun."

It's a word that means 'monster', and it suits the foul person well. Ohrun never leaves marks on him. Ohrun never fucks Eri himself. But he humiliates and he laughs and he pinches and prods and puts Eri in the most filthiest displays and tells him to look at himself, look upon his own shame and beg for release like an animal.

The other humans get no names. They are interchangeable to Eri, faceless, unrecognizable beings that come and go. They are identified only by a few noticeable characteristics. One is "Stubble". Another is "Rust", for the color of their hair. One more is "Ear", for the piercings that line the shell. But none are as important as Ohrun. Why notice the flies when there is a wasp in their midst?

They poke him as well, they measure his ears and tail and take pieces of his hair and shine lights in his eyes. But none touch him as Ohrun does. They all seem averse to it, refusing to prod too much at anything above the knee or below the navel.

But one day they bicker. And Eri feels sickened by what he hears.

\--

"I'm not doing it! Make someone else do it!" Complains Nash, shoving the speculum back into Woods's hands.

"You're the only one that doesn't do this shit! Look, even I had to go measure that weird scorpion thing's dick! It's only fair!" Woods argues back. The other researchers are silent, avoiding the argument and afraid to be the next target. "Don't be such a fucking pussy and go!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please." Sterl sighs, stepping between the two. "What is the problem? We'll never get anywhere with all this noise."

Nash huffs and straightens his lab coat. He's a young fellow. Fresh from some school with bright eyes for exploration, though still too immature, it seems. "I'm not putting my hands near some-some alien's dick, bro. That shit's weird as hell."

Woods, just as young, maybe a little older, waves the speculum like a weapon and has murder in his eyes. As though the privilege of examining something genitals was some tragic event that all beings had to go through, and it was unfair that Nash should refuse it. " _Everything_ here is weird as hell. Do you know how much it hurt getting smacked in the face by scorpion dick? Do you?! At least this thing hasn't killed anyone yet. The last thing broke Ryan's arm when he tried to get a sperm sample!"

Youth. Vigorous but infuriating. Sterl pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"If neither of you will do it, then _I_ will. Hand me the speculum." He takes the tool, turning it over in his hands. "Nash, if you won't collect the sample, you'll at least help me in handling. No arguments," He says sternly, when the young man goes to protest. "Your job is to restrain it if need be, nothing more, nothing less. If it proves that we need to transport it, you will assist me. If need be, Woods will join us for that task."

Neither of them seemed happy, but that was all compromises. They are usually very unhappy for both parties but beneficial for the third.

"Well?" Nash nods gloomily. "Good. Come along, then."

\--

Eri is crowded up to the wall when they enter, already afraid.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't comprehend what they intend to do, but Ohrun's presence never boded well, and he curls up as much as the chains allow and snarl at the younger one's hands when they reach for him, snapping teeth that make him shy away with a yelp.

"How are we gonna get its legs apart?" The younger asks, stepping away from Eri with a wary eye. "It's not gonna let us."

"We may have to take it onto the observation table." Ohrun hums. He seems unbothered by this, and Eri turns away from his amused eye. "If you take the chains on its legs, I can take the ones on its arms and we can drag it out."

"Won't that hurt it?"

"Nonsense. It's a hardy creature. If it proves to unruly we can temporarily subdue it with a few voltages, though I doubt it'll come to that." Eri's eyes snap to Ohrun's belt, and sure enough, there is the distinct-but-familiar electric wand that hangs there, dormant.

The two men disconnect the chains from the floor and begin to pull, and Eri is powerless to disobey. Attempts to stand his ground only result in him being knocked down, when the younger one gets impatient and tugs a little harder. Attempts to yank back at the chains are futile, as Ohrun only lets his grip grow slack enough for Eri to stumble, before pulling with renewed forth to drag him forward. They pull him towards that cursed table, and Eri screams, fearful and desperate, as they near.

"Jesus! What's with this bitch?!" Cries the younger. Ohrun does not reply, and lets his hold on the leash fall. Eri flops backwards, and before he can begin his desperate scramble back to the box, away, anywhere away from the table and that monstrous man-something sharp and hot and burning jolts up his spine, and he screams again.

The world collects in familiar darkness around his eyes as he passes out.

\--

"Holy shit." Nash mutters breathlessly, and Sterl thinks he must agree.

The X-ray monitor next to the observation table yields a most amazing discovery. The creature not only had a vaginal cavity, but a uterus and fallopian tubes as well. And judging by the rhythmic movements of the organs on the screen, Sterl had to determine that the creature was in good health.

The creature was able to _ovulate._

The idea made his blood sing.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Nash breathes. The young man's eyes are wide and confused, and Sterl turns back to him.

"Anything, really." It's hard to hide his excitement beneath calm composure. "It can mean we can create more of these beasts, if we find a use for them. It means there are beings of different species out there that _are_ capable of breeding with humans, which solves quite a few philosophical and biological questions."

"Then what's the cock for!" Sterl rolls his eyes. Amazing what the immature mind chose to focus on.

"I haven't the slightest. It could be a hemipenis, like that of female hyenas. Perhaps it's only an engorged clitoris. We won't know until we find out."

"Shit. Are you suggesting..."

"If I were to put it in your crass language, Nash." Sterl sets his tools down and pats the creature's flank, shifting its knee where it rests bound to a stirrup. "I mean: we would have to 'jack it off'."

Nash flushes in embarrassment as Sterl continues. "In any case, we would have to perform a hormone test to see how far the creature is in ovulating, and take a sperm sample to see if it _is_ capable of reproducing in more than one manner." He has already taken multiple sperm samples, collected from his little 'experiments', which he had studied at home and confirmed to be nearly identical to human sperm. "After which we can decide how to proceed."

"Okay. Okay cool. Should I, um. Y'know." Nash moves his hands in several strange motions, before settling on pantomiming a fist beating his groin. "On it?"

"Thankfully, Nash, we can spare this creature your ministrations. You can take a blood sample." Sterl hums. Nash doesn't seem as happy about the job. Perhaps he had changed his mind about being near the strange genitalia of unknown species.

But that was him. Sterl tightens his gloves, and picks up the little tube of lubrication, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. The creature had stayed dormant throughout the X-ray procedure, evidently too terrified to even think of moving, even after waking up. As Sterl pulls the speculum from its opening and settles between its legs, it grows lively again, twisting and whining and evidently terrified, rattling the stirrups in an attempt to get away.

It sobs when Sterl slides two fingers within it, scissoring leisurely and as he judges each slight reaction on its face. He could do this forever, he thinks. Just dragging out every sweet sound and reaction he could get from its throat. Nash returns with a syringe and stops in his tracks, going wide-eyed as he takes in the sight.

"The hell are you doing, man!"

"I'm obtaining a sperm sample." Sterl says, matter-of-factly. The creature turns to Nash with desperation, another open cry leaving it as Sterl plunges another finger in. "I think two sample are necessary. Because of the lack of testicles, I want to see the kind of fluid it'll excrete with just internal stimulation before external stimulation, and if the two will be different."

"Jesus. Give a guy a warning, shit's freaky as hell." Nash grumbles, turning away quickly, but Sterl could spy the slight tent in the man's pants as he busies himself with the syringe. "Can't just jack off an alien with no warning."

There's evidently a bit of trouble in trying to get the arm to be still enough to take a sample, as the creature seems intent on fighting off the lesser evil, if he could not fend off Sterl. Nash pulls away, clearly worried about harming the beast. "How do I-should we taze it again?"

There's an idea. Sterl makes a mental note to test electrical shocks on the creature's genitalia later. "No. Just be patient for a moment. Once I've obtained the first sample, you can poke it with your needle."

"Fuck. Don't say it like that..."

Sterl speeds up his fingers, the sounds growing sloppy and wet with each press deeper. The creature was growing desperate, moving its hips more towards Sterl than away, tears in its rolling eyes. Sterl ignores the heat pooling in his own belly-not now, not yet. Nash curses again and grabs his crotch as discreetly as he could, trying to relieve the pressure on his filling cock.

Sterl buries his fingers up to the knuckle and crooks-and twists-and the creature comes with a wail, hips lifting off of the table as its cocklet releases white all over its chest. Sterl quickly picks up a pipette and suctions away some of the semen, depositing it safely in a test tube. He already knew the results, but it was fun getting the samples. And wasn't science all about trying things again and again for some conclusion?

The creature is limp, almost asleep again. Sterl pokes Nash with an elbow, and the man startles out of his slack-jawed daze. "Well? Aren't you going to get your blood sample?"

"I-shit, right. Right, okay." He says clumsily, and Sterl hides his smirk with a turn of his head.

He'll let Nash get the second sample.

\--

That night, he has the creature on all fours on the floor of its cage, fucking it leisurely with a large dildo.

"You were hoping for sympathy, weren't you?" He hums, and the creature wiggles its hips pitifully. "Watching Nash. Hoping he'd come to your rescue. You're lucky that I'm the one that claimed you. I'm the lesser evil, you know."

It doesn't seem to hear him. It's already half gone, gaze unfocused as it moves to meet each one of Sterl's thrust. Sterl pulls back just to watch it groan in frustration, slick dripping from its glistening cunt in a single, unbroken thread.

"I wonder if you could go into ostretus," Sterl keeps talking, landing a sharp slap to one of its round cheeks to watch it jiggle. "Could you be any more like a bitch in heat? Sticking your ass up for any cock to get you pregnant?"

He lands another spank. The creature groans, and pushes its hips farther up. Sterl's eyes widen at the realization, the willing prostration, and he has to curse and remind himself not to simply fall upon the beast and rut into it blindly. He needs patience.

"Did you like that? Being called filthy?" Another hit. It was hard to see the handprint against the dark blue of its skin, only the faintest mottling if you really squinted. "Or was it the slap? Do you like being punished like this?"

He hits it with enough force to jostle it forward, knocking it from its elbows to press its face to the smooth floor. Its panting, whimpering, the chains all tangled around its wrists and ankles and tail sticking upwards to give him access. It's so lovingly obedient like this. Sterl loves it. "Maybe I should let Nash find you in this state. We'll see if he decides to rescue this filthy, begging whore of a beast." Another slap. "Maybe we should leave you out for all the scientist to use as they please. Turn you into a private-owned come bucket. We could see if you could get pregnant from human sperm."

He pushes the dildo back in, and the creature sighs as he builds up a pace again, fucking fast and deep. From his side he takes a prepared syringe-a little more than a large, glorified turkey baster, filled with a warm lubricant solution. And then it becomes a waiting game, watching and gauging each of the creature's reactions, waiting for it to near orgasm.

He detects it in the high-pitched, fluttering sighs, and curling of its fingers and flattening of its ears, and pulls the dildo out quickly. Before the creature could complain, he replaces it with the syringe, which was about as thick as a water bottle, and presses the plunger.

\--

Eri screams to all the stars and sobs, feeling the heat pour into him, filling him up.

It was indescribable. He had never mated, never experienced anything like it-and as perverse and twisted as this imitation is, the foul mimicry of what a mating should be like-he cannot help but come, harder than he ever has in his life, clenching down on the unforgiving shape as it pumps him full of warmth. His eyes darken.

When he wakes up, he is lying on his side, limbs still tangled and with fluids leaking from his hole, drenching his thighs. Ohrun sits behind him, rubbing an open palm over his belly. He feels both revolted and relieved by the touch.


	3. Experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Mentions of MPreg, Bestiality, Knotting (and as always noncon)

Sterl could nearly feel his heart throbbing low in his chest as he watches Dr. Moors thumb through a manila folder, taking her careful time to glance over each document.

It was a momentous occasion. Moors had mentioned it, offhandedly, and Sterl could hardly dare to believe it at the time. But now here she was, drawing up all the careful texts and scans and data analysis she needs to prove it, and to change Sterl's life forever.

"The creature is fertile," She says, glancing at him over her glasses as though expecting a visceral response. Sterl maintains a cool stare despite his excitement. "And I've tested an ovulation sample. I do believe this specimen is capable of reproducing, and with humans."

Sterl bites down his joy. He scarce dares to imagine it. _His_ creature, belly swollen, breasts swollen too, sensitive and throbbing with vibrant, vivid young. "Is that all, Dr. Moors?"

"No." She gives him another hard look. "I've compared the stem cell sample with that of other species, and...long story short, I believe this specimen is capable of reproducing with them, too. We may have found a solution to our extinction issues, among other things."

Among other things.

Sterl could imagine what _kind_ of other things already.

"Fascinating," Is all he says. A careful mask of pleased curiosity to cover his ecstasy. "Thank you for telling me this. Why did you think to tell me first?"

"Because you're the...how do I say it? The _leader_ in terms of studying new reproductive...'habits'," Moors says with a frown. "I figured you'd be happy to know this tidbit of info, and I'm sure that amazing mind of yours is already concocting a dozen different ways to utilize this info. But I know you, Sterl, you're a sadist and I don't want your personal wants to interfere with this once-in-an-era discovery."

"Me? A sadist?" Sterl plays dumb, faking mock offense. "How could you, Moors."

"I'm serious. Don't think I haven't see how that beast cowers from you and only you. Or how pleased you are whenever it falls under your care." Moors snaps. Had she really noticed that? Sterl reflects that he'll have to be more careful in future endeavors. "And I know you'll be oh so delighted to abuse this new info however you want, so I'm going to give you a warning. Whatever that thing is, it's intelligent, and you traumatizing it isn't going to help our cause at all."

"Me? Traumatize?"

"Higher-ups want to assign leadership of this particular project over to you because of this development, but I can't say I approve. I know what your...tastes are. And I can guess what you'll do to that poor thing once you have free reign over it." She glares, and passes him a manila folder. "They want you to see its limits in what exactly it can breed with, and the time it takes for young to develop."

Sterl could hardly hide his excitement as he takes the folder, flipping quickly through the pages. There's some official documents signing the creature and its experimentation over to him - he sees the nickname given to the creature as "Silenus". the Greek term for the mythological satyrs, how fitting - and a list of things that he needs to test. Reproduction time. Fertility levels. Physical limitations.

His mind races. "If you have complaints of my method, you may feel free to monitor me," He says offhandedly.

"Don't be ridiculous. The less I see of you, the better," Moors says with disgust. "And in any case, I've been reassigned."

"Pity. I'd have though you would've wanted to take in...Silenus, as a charity case."

"If the thing is intelligent and part of a group, then I don't have to be caught in the legalities when you get called on your abuse. If the thing is beastial and simple, then I don't have to watch you indulge in your...teratophilia."

"Ever the pragmatist."

"Someone has to be." She stands up to leave. "I figured I'd give fair warning, though. The higher-ups may be turning a blind eye, but I can and I will report you should I catch wind of anything utterly despicable happening."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Sterl remarks, and he watches her leave with a smile curling across his face.

* * *

Eri knows something has changed the moment he wakes up.

He _feels_ different. He feels strangely warm, his muscles fuzzed over and lax, and a soft buzz that sings along his nerves and in his belly. Strange, but now wholly unpleasant or unfamiliar, and he moans a little with the feeling, confused, feeling clumsy and strange as he pushes himself up to look at his surroundings. The leash is gone, as are the restraints on his limbs; though he suspects that this new freedom is likely short-lived. There's a bitter taste that lingers in his mouth.

The cage is different. It has the scent of chemicals, overripe lemon, and a metal contraption sitting in the middle of it. Two vertical beams of metal, an arm-widths apart with cuffs fused to their tips, and another horizontal beam connecting them at the top, this one padded with something smooth and squishy. A pair of short chains and more cuffs wrapped around their bases. Even beneath the chemical odor, Eri can detect something distinctly earthy and alive that had recently occupied the space before him.

Things beyond the cage are different too. Different humans from what he had acclimated to, though he is sure Ohrun is there. The fear-stench of the man is strong, even now. It agitates him, and he paces, tail swishing.

The door to the cage opens, and he sees Ohrun, flanked by two larger, burlier men with electric wands at the ready. Eri shrinks to the wall, hissing, and Ohrun says: "Be steady, now. I don't want it more stressed than it needs to be, it could affect the impregnation process..."

He is grabbed easily and hauled to the device. No amount of fighting could break their grip, whatever had been done to him has rendered him helpless and weak, and they cuff him into place with his chest resting across the beam, his arms pulled taut and his legs pulled spread. Ohrun pulls the loincloth from his hips and he responds with a swish from the tail, hard enough to dislodge his spectacles and make him grunt. The victory is short-lived, before his tail is grabbed as well and pulled harshly, despite his protest.

"Should we lash it?" Grunts one of the larger men.

"Please do," Ohrun replies, looking ruffled. And Eri is powerless as they restrain his tail to the base of a beam, still ensuring that access to his pussy has not been blocked or hindered.

Ohrun withdraws a canister and dips two fingers, withdrawing them shiny-slick with something, sharp-smelling and thickly viscous, and runs them up Eri's slit, teasing at his cocklet and running between the labia before ending to massage a circle around the pucker of his anus. Eri twitches, biting down on another moan; he's felt this enough times before, but the sensation feels different, somehow. More intense. And as he feels something run down his spread thighs, he realizes that he's already wet.

 _What have you done?_ He wants to demand. _What have you done to me?_

All he can manage is a whimper.

Ohrun does not breach him, as he had done before. He wipes his hand clean on Eri's thigh and lands a gentle clap there, and leaves. The other men leave with him, leaving Eri alone. He rubs his chest against the padded bar of metal, shifts his hips, and breathes deeply, trying to settle the inexplicable warmth in his belly. There was no reason for him to be feeling like this, not unless something had been done to him in his sleep; and yet his cock was hard and his nipples were aching for touch, and try as he might to preserve whatever small pride he had left, he could not help but move, hoping no one would notice as he rubbed his nipples against the soft give of the material.

The door slides open again.

Eri cranes to look over his shoulder, and he sees a wolf. A huge one, with sharp yellow eyes and gray fur, and it doesn't look afraid. Eri cannot smell fear on it, and he can only see curiosity on the beast's face, the way its nose twitches and eyes focus on Eri. It didn't seem to be starving, so Eri's initial brief fear of being eaten faded. It pads to Eri's face, licks at his cheek, and Eri giggles.

" _Hello,"_ He croons, in his own language. To humans, it would sound like innocent cooing, but the wolf's ears perk. _"What are you doing here?"_

The wolf huffs, nosing down Eri's face to his neck, and Eri giggles again. Then it trots back around, and suddenly Eri feels that nose running up his thigh, and his laughter dies.

" _Wait,_ " he gasps. The wolf's muzzle presses at the soft flesh of his groin, and he jerks his hips up to avoid it. " _You can't-you mustn't-_ "

A warm tongue, long and studded with little bumps, runs along the length of Eri's dripping slit, and he shrieks. He struggles to pull his thighs together, but they are bound fast, and he has nowhere to go. He feels slightly sick, and even more so when the wolf does it again and he cannot tell if the shudder that runs up his spine is disgust or pleasure.

" _Please,_ " Eri begs, to no heed. Whatever Ohrun had smeared on him earlier must have attracted the wolf, because it doesn't stop, each dip of its tongue digging a little deeper between his folds to scrape across his hole. This was wrong. " _Please-stop-_ "

The tongue curls, just slightly, pressing only a fraction inside him, and he convulses on it, feeling a gush of slick follow it. His cock stands to full attention against his will. The wolf growls, and Eri feels its head pull away, and only gets a moment of reprieve before he feels his chest sink slightly into the soft padding under the weight of the wolf's paws, now resting on either side of him. Something blunt and hot nudges his cunt, and he doesn't even get a chance to scream 'no' before the wolf surges forward in a single movement.

Eri screams. Even with all that slick, the stretch stings, and he feels like a punch to the stomach, surging deeper than he thought possible. It's hot, impossibly hot, and pulsing, a thick rod of stiff heat, and he feels like he can hardly breathe. The wolf growls, and that's all the warning Eri gets before it begins to thrust, making the cuffs rattle and scraping abrasions across Eri's thighs with rough fur.

Eri sobs, legs trembling as the wolf violates him again and again. He has nowhere to go, no place to shelter from this, and the wolf has no qualms for stopping or slowing. It sought to fulfill its own needs, which was creating young; and Eri was simply a means to an end. He thinks he'd mind it less if not for how the initial pain fades, leaving him with a haze of pleasure, the wolf's cock grinding in just the right places to make his back curl.

The wolf licks at his cheek, swiping at his tears, and then at his neck, teeth brushing just slightly against his pulse. Eri shudders at it, turns his head away from it, baring his neck and trying to hide his face and the wolf nips at the tip of his ear, making him shiver. The wolf speeds, pinning Eri's cock between the padded metal and his own hips with every deep thrust, and Eri feels himself slipping deeper into a well of bliss that he feels ashamed to be near.

* * *

Sterl watches the process in silence, hardly able to mask the spreading smile on his face.

His dear creature. Sweet little Silenus - though he thought that name wasn't entirely suitable now, considering the litany of sounds that were falling from its mouth - being taken by the wolf. He had chosen a good canus specimen for this, he thinks, watching the beast's cock disappear into his creature's sloppy hole, making its belly distend with every deep thrust. The biggest, most patient wolf specimen that was available. If all went well, they would soon have more pups of the wolf's superior breed, and new revelations in regards to his dear, lovely creature.

The other scientists watch in varying states of discomfort. A few look on with faces of horror, unable to comprehend the beauty in what Sterl sees, and a few more look away entirely. He spies some who aren't entirely capable of hiding their curiosity or arousal; he notes the tent in Nash's trousers with some amusement.

There are only so many scientists remaining. After the transfer of the specimen examination to his leadership, many seemed to have followed Moor's example and left. Most of the few that remain seem to wish they had done the same, and. Well. That was fine by Sterl. The less interfering with his studies, the better, and he watches as his creature's legs give out, sagging against the breeding bench as it lets the wolf take what it needs, face slack with dazed, tearful pleasure. The only sounds that left it now were soft whimpers, forced out of it with every purposeful spear of the wolf's cock.

He checks his watch. If his calculations were correct, within a few moments the wolf would begin to knot. And then the real fun would begin.

"Prepare the x-ray cameras," He orders. A few of the lab assistants spring into delayed, distracted action. "And have the animal handlers on hold."

* * *

Eri feels the knot as it begins to form, starting as a swell of rounded flesh that stretches his hole, and he's too dizzy from having the breath fucked out of his body to really consider it. The wolf's panting grows frantic, shot through with guttural sounds and turning the back of his neck wet, and its paws scrabble for purchase as its wild thrusts renew in vigor, claws scratching across Eri's back as it fucks into him with reckless abandon. Eri moans, drool falling from his mouth, helpless to do anything but lay lax and let the wolf take its fill.

It's only as the knot grows bigger that he realizes what is happening, and his panic renews. He thrashes, bucking against the cuffs and nearly succeeding in throwing the wolf off, a litany of desperate, frightened pleas falling from his lips.

" _Please, you can't,_ " He cries, as the wolf barks its displeasure. "I _can't-Stop, I don't want-_ "

His words trail into a scream as the wolf sinks teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder, and in that instant he is pinned with the wolf's weight on his back, its claws scratching against his chest and arms and its cock sliding home, deeper than it had ever gone before, and now Eri can really feel the shape of its knot, growing into a hard plug of flesh that pulled with violent, mind-numbing friction at his inner walls, each time the wolf plunged into him. He shakes his head, sobbing freely, even as his hips twitch unconsciously backwards, drawing the knot deeper. His insides burn, and some primal part of him begged for something to sooth it, be it come or a pup,

The wolf fucks a few more times, prevented from pulling out too much by the knot that know locked it in place, and then buries itself into Eri and comes. Not a small amount, either; Eri could feel his insides flooded with the wolf's semen, hot and gushing, trickling out in thin rivulets down his thighs, and he comes as well, clenching around the wolf as it keeps discharing its semen inside, his body singing at the sensation. His legs give out entirely, he is propped up solely by the wrists and the wolf, and he lays his forehead against the padded beam, suddenly exhausted.

 _There's so much,_ he thinks hazily. The come will be in him for days. There was no way he would not get pregnant.

He's not sure how long he's lies there. Probably hours, as he feels the wolf's cock grow limp and feels its knot shrink, and it pulls out with a flood of come to spill down his thighs. He hears the wolf leave, sequestered away by some humans, and more hands prodding and poking at his hole, shining lights in his eyes, laying cold metal against his wrist, before he's uncuffed and pulled away from the cursed metal device. He recognizes Ohrun's touch, coarse palms, trailing over his belly, and he's only blearily aware of a cold, slick plug being pushed inside of him, effectively preventing anything else from leaking out.

Someone is bandaging his shoulder, cleaning away the pinpricks of blood, and Eri lets his head fall onto the human's chest before he passes out.

* * *

"Uh..."

Nash looks wide-eyed up at Sterl, hands in the air like he was caught in a crime, the creature sleeping against his chest. "What do I do?"

Sterl could only stare for a moment. A quiet rage stirs inside of him, and for a brief, irrational moment, he wants to hit Nash. Strike down that stupid man for daring to lay hands where he had no right.

The urge passes. He forces himself into calmness. There was no real correlation; the creature had been tired, and Nash had been the closest thing to lean against. Cause and effect. Nothing more. "Lay it down. It needs rest to ensure the impregnation takes."

Nash obliges, gingerly setting the creature down as gently as thought it were made of glass. And then he pulls away quickly as though embarrassed to have been caught so near it. Sterl suspects he was nursing some sort of fondness for the beast, and that wouldn't do. He'll need to have Nash reassigned away from the creature, as quickly as possible.

"The x-ray cameras," he barks to one of the nearby lab assistants, who jumps. "Go retrieve the recordings and deliver them to my terminal for analysis. Nash, disinfect the breeding bench. No arguments," He snaps, when Nash opens his mouth to do just that. "And do it quietly. The creature is not to be disturbed."

They spring to action. Sterl regards the creature once more, lying on its back, legs and face curled slightly to the side. Breathing slowly. The shiny black base of the plug is only slightly visible between its legs, and he thinks he could see its belly distended, whether due to semen or already-forming young, he wasn't sure.

 _Sweet dreams,_ he thinks, feeling something warm and pleased curl in his chest at the sight. _My dear, sweet Silenus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italian anon author/ i write-a the smut fic! i include-a the gratuitous knotting scene like it's a teen wolf fic! ooOoh!

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at writing sexy things okay don't @ me
> 
> also i was tired af when i wrote it so there will be mistakes
> 
> i might edit it later idk
> 
> leave a comment if it's your thing


End file.
